Talk:Taking This One to the Grave/@comment-66.87.19.100-20141120213611
I belive we will see Courtney, Ali's twin sister, who is uber A or a helper. I also belive Courtney was also unstable at one point and went to radley where she meet Bethany and use her for a future plan which in the end got Bethany killed as a decoy or by mistake. Courtney was the one who tried to kill Ali and Jessica (Ali's and Courtney's mother) killed Bethany by mistake thinking it was Courtney for what she had done to Ali and Courtney used Bethany for that reason knowing Jessica would try to kill her after trying to kill Ali. Which leads to Jessica burying Ali only to cover her tracks of thinking she killed Courtney cause if she called the cops about Ali's murder it would lead to Jessica killing Courtney and getting in trouble and before Jessica could burry Courtney (which was really Bethany) Melissa did it thinking spencer killed Ali. Jessica never said anything while being back in rosewood believing both her daughters where dead. With Courtney and Ali under the radar some plan where set into motion. First I'm gonna cover Jessica's death. Courtney reveled that she alive and well to Jessica and started blacking mailing Jessica for what she done, burying Ali and accidentally killing Bethany in exchange for silence on Courtney demand money or anything to fuel her A game, (no "A" pun intended) All the lies it drove Mr. D to Divorce her and it also pushed Jason away cause Jason knew something was up be couldn't figure out what, I also believe that he knew Jessica killed Courtney (which turns out to be Bethany) and also explains why used to be stung out on drugs to his that fact that Ali had a twin and the possible reason her never says anything about Courtney is he's also getting blackmail too either by Courtney or uber A. With Jessica feeling guilty of what she has done and with nothing to lose and told Courtney she done protecting her. Jessica was going to confess but Courtney find out by spying on Jessica underneath the floor boards. So Courtney kills her so everyone will not find out that Ali had a twin which would of blew her cover. Next is Mona's death. Mona thought Ali was A but without knowing Ali had a twin, Mona thought all the actions Courtney did was Ali until moments of Mona's death, Mona found out uber A wasn't Ali seeing Courtney at her door and if you notice in that scene the blond girl (Courtney) had a straight cut and the ends of her hair which Ali does not have. I believe Courtney used Ian body after he had died to make it seemed he was guilty for the murder of Ali and Garret was murder knowing that Ian had nothing to do with it and knew to much. Wilden death was order by uber A or Courtney because Wilden was almost had enough info and proof to bust A from blackmailing him to be part of the A-Team, which Cece was hired killed him for also knowing to much. The reason why Courtney is mad and out to get the lairs is she is mad that she was sent away to radley, felt disowned by her family, jealous of her sister for having the life she wanted, which lead her wanted to kill her sister in the first place. Courtney and/ or uber A saw the opportunity to take over on the A-game after Mona too. That's my theory, not the best but it seems plausible.